Estrelas
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Eles simplesmente adoravam olhar as estrelas.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto não me pertence (se me pertencesse seria bem diferente rs)

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, então por favor não me apedrejem no final n.n'

Bom, eu fiz o melhor q pude.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrelas<strong>

Era noite na vila da areia. Uma jovem, da sacada do seu quarto, mexia nas suas madeixas loiras enquanto observava as estrelas. Ela gostava de observá-las, apesar de sentir-se um pouco solitária. Quando olhava para o céu, à noite, começava a pensar... em si, nos irmãos, no exame chuunin... Era inevitável, sempre que olhava as estrelas pensava em Konoha, mais precisamente em um certo shinobi preguiçoso...

- Droga, -sussurrou para si mesma- porque eu sempre tenho que pensar em você, seu idiota.

Temari balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, não obtendo sucesso.

- _É daqui a um mês... o exame chuunin...-pensou._

Na vila da folha, um jovem, deitado na grama, também olhava para as estrelas. Elas lhe traziam lembranças de uma garota problemática...

_- Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas –disse Temari_

_- Hm...-respondeu Shikamaru sem dar muita atenção à moça. _

_- São muito melhores que as suas nuvens._

_- Qual o seu problema com as minhas nuvens? - disse o rapaz, finalmente voltando sua atenção para ela. _

_- Nenhum, apenas disse que as estrelas são melhores._

_- ... que problemática._

Shikamaru olhava para o céu perdido em seus pensamentos:

- Ela gosta das estrelas...

Depois de algum tempo o jovem começou a dirigir-se para a casa, estava ficando frio. _Frio..._ até isso lembrava Temari. Quando ela dizia estar com frio, Shikamaru tinha vontade de abraçá-la, mas não o fazia. _Porque uma linda kunoichi como ela quereria algo com um preguiçoso... _pensava ele, enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa.

Um mês depois, Temari se dirigia para Konoha para organizar o exame chuunin. Ao cruzar os portões de Konoha, ela viu Shikamaru, em pé, encostado em uma árvore. Teve ímpetos de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez.

- Não se atrasou dessa vez. –disse Temari, sorrindo.

- Tsc, eu nunca me atraso.- respondeu ele, de forma preguiçosa.

Após esse "reencontro" ambos dirigiram-se até a hokage, para discutirem os detalhes da missão. Quando acabaram tudo o que tinham para fazer já era quase noite.

- Temari, você não quer comer alguma coisa... um lamen talvez. -perguntou Shikamaru, sem olhá-la. Não tinha coragem para tanto.

- Quero.

Shikamaru olhou-a surpreso com a resposta, não esperava que ela fosse aceitar. Temari apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso... ele amava aquele sorriso, desde a vez que ela sorriu para ele na missão de resgate ao Sasuke, quando ela chegou para _salvá-lo. _Ele não gostava dessa palavra '_salvá-lo'_. Para ele, um homem não devia ser salvo por uma mulher. Tivera muitas brigas com Temari por causa desses pensamentos.

Nada de interessante aconteceu enquanto comiam lamen, apenas conversaram sobre coisas sem importância. Shikamaru culpava-se por não dizer a ela o que realmente queria, dizer que_ a amava_ desde a luta do exame chuunin, da luta contra Tayuya, desde... _sempre. _Talvez seu pai tivesse razão, era um covarde, em todo esse tempo não havia conseguido tomar uma atitude. _Qual o meu problema?_ _Por que é tão difícil falar isso pra ela? Que problemático..._ pensava ele. Já era noite quando terminaram o jantar, e, ao sair, Temari olhou para o céu e viu que estava estrelado. Shikamaru imitou a Sabaku e disse:

- Conheço um lugar ótimo para observar as estrelas.

- Desde quando você olha as estrelas? Achei que só olhasse as suas queridas nuvens. –disse Temari sarcasticamente.

- Tsc, gosto de olhar os dois. -respondeu levemente corado, ela não podia saber o porquê dele ter começado a olhar as estrelas.

- Hm, me leve nesse lugar então.

Shikamaru apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse. Enquanto caminhavam, Temari começou a reparar o quanto aquela vila era bonita. Nunca tivera tempo de andar na vila a passeio, sempre esteve envolvida com os preparativos para o exame. A Sabaku sentia-se muito bem em andar por aqueles lugares, gostava de vegetação, o que não encontrava muito em Suna. Mas o que ela realmente gostava era de estar ao lado de Shikamaru, por mais que odiasse confessar. Depois de algum tempo de caminhada chegaram a uma colina, não muito alta, de onde se tinha uma bela visão do céu e da vila de Konoha. Temari ficou deslumbrada com a vista.

- Que lindo! –disse, deitando-se na grama.

Shikamaru nada disse, apenas deitou-se ao lado da moça. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio olhando o céu. Temari nem prestava a atenção nas estrelas, estava muito pensativa. A presença de Shikamaru a incomodava. Parte dela queria abraçá-lo dizer o amava, mas seu orgulho era mais forte. _Imagina só, eu, apaixonada por um preguiçoso idiota como ele... claro que não. – _pensava ela. Após esse pensamento Temari olhou para ele, não agüentava mais mentir para si mesma. Shikamaru nem percebeu o olhar da moça sobre si, estava perdido em seus pensamentos também, mas despertou ao sentir madeixas loiras roçarem levemente em seu rosto. O rapaz mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Temari havia deitado a cabeça no peito dele, porém nada disse. Shikamaru também ficou em silêncio, apenas passou a acariciar os cabelos da jovem. Depois de um longo tempo Temari levantou-se bruscamente:

- Já é muito tarde!

- Tem razão – concordou Shikamaru, levantando-se- te acompanho até o hotel.

Temari apenas sorriu para ele e começou a caminhar calmamente. Novamente, andaram em silêncio até o hotel onde ela estava hospedada.

- Muito obrigada pelo convite, eu... gostei muito dessa noite. –disse Temari, sorrindo sem graça.

- Eu também gostei muito da sua companhia.

Dito isso, Shikamaru aproximou-se da Sabaku e beijou-lhe docemente os lábios. Temari ficou estática por alguns segundos. Seu coração dizia para corresponder ao beijo, a dizer que o amava e acabar de uma vez com aquele jogo, porém sua mente dizia o contrário, que ela devia empurrá-lo, ficar longe dele. Ao perceber que ela não tivera reação, Shikamaru afastou-se um pouco, decepcionado, entretanto as mãos da moça seguraram sua camisa impedindo que ele se afastasse mais.

- _Te amo –_sussurrou Temari, porém alto o suficiente para que o Nara a ouvisse.

- Eu também te amo, problemática.

Após essas palavras, Temari puxou-o para perto de si, permitindo que os lábios se unissem novamente. O orgulho não era bem vindo nesse momento.

* * *

><p>Então, se gostaram, comentem, se não gostaram também comentem para eu saber no que eu preciso melhorar! :D<p> 


End file.
